Christoph Waltz
Christoph Waltz (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Ordinary Decent Criminal (2000)'' [Peter]: Killed by corrupt cops/IRA assassins. *''Death, Deceit and Destiny Aboard the Orient Express (2001)'' [Ossama/Tarik]: Killed in an explosion when his bombs go off in the locomotive, after Richard Grieco uncouples the engine from the rest of the train and traps Christoph with the explosives. *''The Green Hornet'' (2011) [Benjamin Chudnofsky]: Shot in the chest with his own double barrel gun by Seth Rogen, after being stabbed in the eyes with broken chair legs by Jay Chou. *''Water for Elephants (2011)'' [August Rosenbluth]: Impaled through the head with a tether spike when the elephant breaks free, while Christoph is struggling with Reese Witherspoon. *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Dr. King Schultz]: Shot in the chest by James Remar after Christoph shoots Leonardo DiCaprio. His body is shown again later on when Jamie Foxx finds him and retrieves Kerry Washington's documents. *''Epic (2013; animated)'' [Mandrake]: Playing a magical being, he is crushed to death after he is sucked into a mass of tree sap at the end of a struggle. *''The Zero Theorem (2013)'' [Qohen Leth]: Electrocuted, when he plugs himself into his computer, with his mind living on in a virtual reality simulation. *''Big Eyes'' (2014) [Walter Keane]: Dies (off-screen) of old age years after the film ends; his death is mentioned in on screen text before the credits. *''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014) [Bert Hanson]: Shot in the back by his son (Chris Pine), while he's handing the ransom money to Jason Bateman, Charlie Day and Jason Sudeikis (with Bateman initially thinking he shot Christoph by accident). Chris shoots the body again while explaining his motives to the three. *''The Legend of Tarzan (2016)'' [Captain Léon Rom]: Eaten alive by crocodiles after Alexander Skarsgård lets go the prayer beads which Chrisoph was holding. (Historically inaccurate, the real Léon Rom died in Belgium in 1924). TV Deaths *''A King for Burning (Koenig der letzten Tage)'' (1993 TV mini-series) [Jan Bockelson]: Stabbed in the chest by Otto Kukla, as a mercy killing after Christoph is tortured and burned by executioners in a public square. *''Tag der Abrechnung - Der Amoklaufer von Euskirchen (Judgment Day)'' (1994 TV) [Erwin Makolajczyk]: Killed in an explosion when he sets off a bomb in a courthouse. *''Du bist nicht allein: Die Roy Black Story'' (1996 TV) [Roy Black]: Dies (off-screen) of heart failure; the movie opens with him being brought into the hospital, then proceeds to tell his story in flashback. His death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Saturday Night Live (Feb. 16, 2013)'' [Host/Various Characters]: In the "Jesus Unchained" sketch, he is executed by crucifixion before the start of the sketch; the sketch begins with him returning to life and setting out for revenge. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Mr. Judith Holste (costume designer). Gallery Rom's death 2.png|Christoph Waltz's death in The Legend of Tarzan’' Christophwaltz.jpg|Christoph Waltz in ''A King for Burning Chudnofsky's death.png|Christoph Waltz in The Green Hornet Screenshot 2018-01-31-16-00-50.png|Christopher Waltz's death in Water for Elephants Waltz, Christoph Category:Musicians Waltz, Christoph Waltz, Christoph Category:German actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Waltz, Christoph Waltz, Cristoph Waltz, Christoph Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Parents Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:War Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Tarzan film Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:James Bond Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:NBC Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Muppets Most Wanted cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Directors Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners